1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of film transport and optical systems for use in either a motion picture camera or a motion picture projector. As is well known, it is necessary for either the recording or projection of motion pictures to temporarily maintain an immobilized image corresponding to each discrete frame on the film for the period necessary to record or project the image thereof, notwithstanding the fact that successive film frames must be advanced through the system.
In most current motion picture systems, the film is advanced intermittently so as to present a stationary image frame for a small interval of time for image transmission through the optical system, followed by a rapid advance of the film to its next image-frame position.
Inasmuch as the requirements for recording motion picture images are essentially the same as those for projecting motion pictures, insofar as the projection of successive still pictures from running film is concerned, only the discussion of the projection process will follow in the interests of brevity. It will be understood by those versed in the art that the concepts disclosed have their analogy in the taking or recording of motion pictures as well.